No More Lies
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: Randy Orton has to face the truth of what he's done to her, even if he didn't mean for it to be this way. He's already got someone to fall back on, but who will she run to when her world comes crashing down? Orton/OC & Cena/OC


One Shot-- Rawr.  
It's like the shortest one known to man but I thought I'd post it. You can thank a kidd named Bree for this one.. obviously. I got the idea after Unforgiven last night. I own absolutley nothing except for the characters of Aubrey and Ashley. Enjoy. R&R

**Randys POV**

I stumbled back from my match with Carlito, blood dripping down my chin from my busted lip from his knee.. or elbow.. or something. I'll have to rib him about that later. Everyone marked for that RKO we did out there. I'm pretty proud of it myself. All in all the PPV was pretty good in my opinion. The congratulations instantly stopped the moment I sat foot in my locker room. As soon as I opened the door I saw her sitting on the couch in front of me, her chin resting on her folded hands. I could tell she was upset. But upset would have been an understatement because she obviously knew what we had done..

"Bree.." I whispered, regret in my voice. Her hand instantly flew up at me obviously not wanting to hear any excuses I may think up in the next 30 seconds.

"Save it Randy. I don't want to hear anything else from you. You've done enough. I can't believe you would do this to me.. although I'm not too surprised, seeing as we did it to Sam.." she paused a moment. A break in her voice. "I just can't believe you would do this to me with my best friend.."

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. All I could do was stand there, still dripping in a sweat/water mixture from my match. I shifted my eyes to the floor. I couldn't look at her anymore. I loved Aubrey, she was my best friend but I wasn't _in love_ with her.. at least not anymore. I was in love with her best friend, Ashley.

"Aubrey, you knew our relationship as more than best friends was dieing. You spend all your time with John now and I just kept getting closer with her. We both knew this would end up happening at some point.." She completely jumped in the conversation right now.

"Randy, how would you have felt if I had cheated on you with John? Which I **never** did by the way! You would have felt exactly how I feel because he's **your** best friend. I love you, and I love Ashley. You guys are my best friends, along with John. But this will take me a long time to get over. I hope you are happy with her because I've seen her.. she loves you. All I ask is you don't do the same to her or I'll hunt you down.."

She stared at me for just a minute, then brushed past me and out the door. I didn't mean to hurt her.. honestly. I walked over to the couch she had been sitting on and slumped down. I put my head in my hands and sighed. There was nothing else I could do.

**Bree's POV**

I slammed the door behind me finally letting all the tears I had tired to hide fall down my cheeks. I immediately cursed myself because I ran right into her. She apparently had been leaning against the doorway and had heard the whole conversation between Randy and I. I could tell by the tears streaming down her own face.

"Bree.. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.. you know that. You're like a sister to me. I just couldn't.." I cut her off, I knew what she was trying to say.

"Ash, don't. I know. I forgive you but this is going to take a long time for me to get over. You probably won't see me for a while, and it'll be even longer still before we talk again but I love you.. I just need time." I just took it upon to leave her standing there, I knew she would go to Randy as soon as I was out of sight anyway.

I thought I was just going to leave the arena, I wanted to just go back to an empty hotel room and cry.. that is, until I came up to John's locker room. I stared at the door a minute before I tapped on it lightly. It was only a moment before he stood before me in all his perfection, wearing nothing but his cameo shorts and dog tags.

"Hey Bree.." he said, and then he noticed my tears. "What happened?" I ran into him, burying my face in his bare chest and just cried.

"Randy.. he cheated on me with Ashley.." the next thing I knew he was pulling me in this locker room and closing the door.

**Ashley's POV**

I slowly pushed the door open seeing him sitting on the couch. I softly closed it behind me. I couldn't see his eyes, or his face for that matter. He was resting them on his knees and eyeing the floor. I crawled up beside him, gently touching his shoulder. He pulled back, looking at me. He still had blood coming from his mouth thanks to Carlito.

"Do you still want to be with me?" I questioned. I honestly wanted to know. I wouldn't blame him if he blamed me for ruining what he had with Aubrey. He took his hand up to my face and brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Aubrey. I never wanted to hurt her. But I will never regret what I have with you. Sam was the first girl I ever thought of more than just what her body could give me. But I realized we would be better off as friends.. like I have with Aubrey. I'm _in love_ with you." I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. How could I be better than Sam **and** Aubrey?

"I love you too Randy.." Our faces were mere inches apart but right as our lips were about to touch I brought is ear to my lips as I whispered, "did you know you're still bleeding?" He brought his hand to his lips, touched, and pulled away to see a smear of blood across them. "I didn't even realize.." his voice trailed off as I licked my way up his cheek with my tongue. I turned his face to mine as I kissed his passionately sucking the blood from his lips. I ran my hands over his back just to turn them around and racking my nails up his back. His actions progressed long into the night, continuing over to the hotel. Being with him was so much better now that we've come clean. Now that we had no more lies and we could just be us.. _together._

**End.

* * *

**

What did y'all think?  
xxAsh 


End file.
